Months to Live (Time to Start Living)
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Draco is diagnosed with cancer and must undergo Muggle treatment to cure it. Petrified of hospitals and Muggle treatments, he refuses. With less than a year to live, Draco takes Scorpius on an adventure. Along the way, he bumps into Charlie. Can Charlie convince Draco to fight for his life?


A/N: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Assignment #2 Task #4 – Write about someone finding out they don't have long to live. Warning for implied torture and a tiny bit of language.

For Lo & Bex who convinced me to write Chaco, knowing damn well that I don't 'ship it. This changes nothing, ladies. Nothing.

* * *

 **Months to Live (Time to Start Living)**

* * *

Draco sighed, his fingers shaking as he struggled to fasten his shirt's remaining buttons. Healer Thompson's words replayed in his mind, and a large knot had formed in the pit of his stomach. _A few months left to live - a year at best._ Draco shook his head as if to banish the words - essentially a death sentence. But, they remained, each word adding another blow to his already bruised heart.

Draco pushed his body up the examining room table and brought his knees to his chest. He pressed his face into his knees, trying to suppress his tears.

 _A few months to live._

 _A year at best._

 _A few months to live._

 _A year at best._

Fuck. How'd it come to this? Perhaps a magical treatment would have been the Healer's suggestion had Draco acknowledged the symptoms and sought treatment earlier. It'd been easy to ignore the signs given that he'd been preoccupied with caring for Astoria until her death.

Tears flowed down his face, remembering Astoria's last breath as she passed away in his arms. "Take good care of Scorpius, Dray. Raise him how we decided, and don't let your parents enforce their views on him," she'd demanded. Her hands had tightened in a final show of strength, twisting the fabric of his jumper as she pulled him down for their last kiss. He'd kissed her back with passion, ignoring the rivers of tears that coursed down his face. She'd passed away when he'd pulled back, her beautiful face pain-free and at peace.

Draco hadn't regretted hiding his symptoms from Astoria and Scorpius for the initial pain had been relatively manageable. After, it hadn't seemed like the right time to mention it to Scorpius. He'd lost his mother, and Draco would not make his life worse by discussing his declining health. After hearing the Healer's diagnosis, he vowed once more to hide it from his son at all costs.

A soft rapping on the door caught Draco's attention. He raised his head and scooted towards the end of the examining table, letting his legs hang off the edge. He wiped away his tears and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come in."

Healer Thompson entered the room, struggling to maintain eye contact with his patient. He twisted the parchments in his hands and took a few tentative steps towards Draco.

"You were adamant about foregoing any and all Muggle treatment. Think long and hard about that decision. As I mentioned earlier, this type of cancer is very treatable. The five-year survival rate is high - ninety-five to nearly one-hundred percent of all males…" Healer Thompson set the papers on the table next to Draco, urging him to take them.

"So, _no_ Healer can treat me? Not even one overseas?" Draco interrupted, uncaring of his rude manners. Healer Thompson had already answered these questions, but Draco needed to hear the answers again.

Healer Thompson sighed and sank into the chair across from the examining table. He shook his head, running a hand over his face. "Unfortunately not. As you know, cancers are uncommon in the Wizarding World. No one has specialised in it. Hopefully, someone will given the increase in Muggleborns and Half-bloods… but as of now, only a Muggle specialist can help you fight this."

Draco jumped to the floor and shoved his feet into his shoes. He shrugged on his coat and glared at Healer Thompson, contempt etched across his face. "I see. Thank you for your time."

"Take these! Please!" Healer Thompson reached out and wrapped his hand around Draco's upper arm, preventing him from leaving the room.

"Let go," Draco demanded through clenched teeth. Healer Thompson refused and pushed the parchments towards Draco. Sighing, Draco pulled out of Healer Thompson's grip and yanked the papers out of his hands. Draco shoved them into the pocket of his coat and rushed out of the hospital.

xxx

"A double shot of Blishen's on the rocks, please," requested Draco as he settled onto a wonky stool in front of the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling his hood over his head, he glanced over his shoulder, scanning the faces of the patrons once more for anyone who'd recognise him. Thankfully, all the patrons seemed to nurse hangovers, wolfing down greasy fry-ups in hopes to mitigate the alcohol's effects.

The barkeep set the tumbler in front of Draco and turned away. Draco took a small sip, enjoying how the alcohol warmed his stomach. However, no amount he drank could wash away the diagnosis. And his mind, clouded with the alcohol, couldn't help but bring up the memories of how he'd gotten sick.

 _Life post-war hadn't exactly been what Draco had pictured. However, he remained thankful for all he had since his life could have been worse. He'd been pardoned from all his crimes and had escaped with a mere slap on the wrist. No jail time and no hefty fine._

 _His father bore the brunt of the punishment - a brief stint in Azkaban then three years' house arrest for information about the missing Death Eaters. His mother had paid a hefty fine but escaped Azkaban._

 _In time, Draco secured a position at the Ministry. His work wasn't exciting, but it paid the bills. He had a wife and son both of whom he loved with all his heart. As the missing Death Eaters were found and imprisoned and his tattoo slowly faded, Draco felt safe. His false sense of security would be his biggest mistake._

" _Say one word, and Yaxley will kill her_ after _Fenrir has had his way with her," Rodolphus Lestrange whispered into Draco's ear. Draco awoke to find Rodolphus pressed against his back, his wand digging into Draco's windpipe._

 _Weren't they supposed to be in Azkaban? Draco's eyes scanned the room, searching for any signs of a break in. He could have sworn that he double-checked the wards before turning in for the night._

" _Your son sleeps with his window open," stated Yaxley, twirling his wand between his fingertips. "So careless, and it'll cost you if you don't help us."_

 _Draco tried to break Rodolphus's hold only to have his uncle tighten his grip. Rodolphus forced Draco's head to the right, and Draco watched in horror as Fenrir slowly lowered the covers from Astoria's body._

" _So lovely," Fenrir murmured, bending his head down to Astoria's exposed neck. "I hope she tastes as delicious as she smells."_

 _Rodolphus turned Draco's head back and tilted Draco's chin so he could stare into his eyes. "We don't even want_ you _," began Rodolphus. "We want Lucius, but he's not cooperating. That's where you come in." Tears welled in Draco's eyes as Rodolphus's slim fingers dug into his chin._

" _Oh, look. The little baby's going to cry!" observed Yaxley. He drew his wand and stepped closer to Astoria._

" _Are you going to help us?" asked Rodolphus. Yaxley placed the tip of his wand against Astoria's neck, and Fenrir licked his lips, sending shivers down Draco's spine._

 _To save his family, Draco agreed, allowing the men to take him to their secret compound. They held him as ransom, demanding that Lucius help them. However, Lucius refused to cooperate, and that's when the torture began._

 _Draco was held in the secret compound a week before anyone found him. By the time the Aurors burst through the door, the damage had already been done. As the Aurors were escorting him out, Rodolphus cast one last curse at him. Draco screamed, dropping to the floor as the purple light from Rodolphus's wand hit him. The symptoms began shortly after that and grew worse._

The final memories from that awful week reappeared as Draco took the last sips of his drink. He set his tumbler on the wooden counter, tucked a generous tip under it and left. Thankfully he'd come up with an idea before his unwanted trip down memory lane, and he could not wait to share it with Scorpius.

xxx

"Scorpius!" called Draco. "Are you home?" He knelt down to pet their dog, Zoe. He scratched her favourite spot behind her ears and smiled as she wagged her tail back and forth, pleased to receive his attention.

"Yes, Father!" Draco heard Scorpius bounding down the stairs and met him in the sitting room.

"What are your summer plans?" questioned Draco, lowering himself onto an armchair. Scorpius flung himself onto the loveseat and picked up a Quidditch magazine.

"The usual," Scorpius replied, flipping through the pages. "Hanging out with Albus… doing _absolutely_ nothing." He flung the magazine aside, laced his fingers behind his head and stretched his feet onto the coffee table, much to Draco's chagrin.

A reprimand sprung to the tip of Draco's tongue, but he held it back, not wanting to get into an argument with Scorpius before his proposal.

"How about we go on a vacation?" suggested Draco, hoping Scorpius wouldn't reject his offer. Scorpius had grown more distant in his teenage years and might not want to spend his entire summer break with his father.

"A vacation?" Scorpius cut his eyes over to Draco, his mouth dropping open. "We haven't taken a vacation in _ages_."

"That's because of your mum…" Draco replied, his voice trailing off as the painful memories threatened to resurface.

"Let's do it!" Scorpius interrupted.

Spending the summer with his father worried him, but he sensed his father's increasing sadness after his mother's death. Unlike him, his father had no support network of friends to help him cope with the loss. He occasionally spent time with the Potters, the Weasleys, his great-aunt Andromeda, and her grandson Teddy, but Scorpius knew that his father wasn't entirely comfortable at those gatherings and rejected most of their invitations to socialise. Scorpius knew that his mum would want him to do whatever he could to make to make his father happy since she could no longer do so.

Scorpius's enthusiastic reply startled Draco for he expected some whinging and pushback. "Are you sure? You're okay spending your entire summer with me?"

Scorpius nodded and gave Draco a small smile. Upon further thought, getting out of England sounded exciting. "Can we go _anywhere_?"

"Within reason," began Draco. Pursing his lips, Draco furrowed his brow. "I'd rather not go anywhere too cold."

Scorpius let out a laugh, recalling how much his father detested cold weather. "Deal!"

A few days later, Draco and Scorpius finalised their vacation plans. First, they'd spend a week in Hawaii, soaking up the sun and enjoying the infamous white sandy beaches. Then they'd visit Japan to explore the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Next, a week in Rome to tour the historical sites and sample the delicious Italian cuisine, Scorpius's favourite.

Last, they scheduled a three-week trip to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Every year, they allowed volunteers to work alongside the staff. Draco had been hesitant about the trip, unable to forget his unfortunate incident with Buckbeak in his third year. Scorpius's ebullience pushed Draco over the edge, and he looked forward to spending time with the dragons.

xxx

Scorpius's excitement for Romania and the dragons grew as the days drew closer. He'd taken several books about dragons from their library with him and read the pages every night until Draco forced him to turn off the light. In their hotel room, he'd run around, flapping his arms while pretending to roar like a dragon. Draco half-heartedly admonished Scorpius for his actions for he too pretended to be a dragon when he was younger.

"Which dragon do you want to see first? I'm leaning towards the Hungarian Horntail because that's the one Harry faced and it's the _most vicious_. Or maybe the Chinese Fireball because _fire_ ," Scorpius prattled. "You watched Harry face the Horntail, right?"

Draco reached across the table and closed Scorpius's book. "Yes, and Harry's performance was spectacular," admitted Draco. Scorpius's eyes twinkled, demanding a play-by-play of what had happened. "Now, finish your breakfast. Let's enjoy our last day, and I'll tell you more about Harry's performance later."

"Yes, Father," agreed Scorpius, wolfing down the rest of his breakfast.

Their final day in Italy went off without a bang, and before Draco knew it, he and Scorpius were on their way to a small hotel near the sanctuary. They'd bumped into a group of volunteers from all over the world, and Scorpius sat with two boys his age, chatting excitedly about the dragons they'd see. Draco's heart warmed watching his son's excitement.

He'd enjoyed their time together and cherished every moment. Their travels provided a temporary distraction from his diagnosis. _A few months left to live. A year at best._ The clock ticked during the day, but more so at night. He'd taken to nightly nightcaps mixed with a sleeping draught to fall asleep. In the morning, he'd down a vial of Invigoration Draught, and Scorpius remained unaware of everything.

xxx

Later that evening, Draco laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Unable to go back to sleep, Draco dressed, slipped on his shoes and donned his jacket. Perhaps a brisk walk would tire him.

He wasn't sure how he'd walked down the path leading towards the sanctuary, but once he started, his curiosity got the best of him. His rational side kicked in, causing him to wonder if volunteering was a good idea. Dragons were dangerous, and the last thing he needed was for Scorpius to get hurt.

Half an hour later, Draco stumbled upon the main gate to the sanctuary, which was locked. He made to turn back, having had enough adventure for the evening but heard a soft purring in the distance. The sound grew louder as Draco stepped towards it.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Draco, his eyes widening as he took in a litter of baby dragons resting in the nursery. Several were tucked underneath their mother's wings. Occasionally one would stir against her, causing her to press against it to prevent it from waking.

Draco lowered himself to the ground and drew his knees to his chest. He watched in awe, taking in their beauty. _How can anyone believe they don't exist?_ He rubbed his arms as a gentle breeze blew past him.

"Gorgeous, aren't they?" a gruff voice from behind him called.

Startled, Draco jumped to his feet and turned around. He surveyed the man in front of him, a short and stocky redhead with the most muscular arms Draco had ever seen. He was clad in tight trousers and a loose long-sleeved white shirt.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, right?"

"I'm sorry! My son and I are supposed to start volunteering tomorrow. I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk, and I swear, I meant to go back. But, I heard a sound, and I had to look…" Draco blurted, unsure what it was about the man that made him want to spill everything.

The man was silent for a moment, and Draco shifted back and forth hoping he wouldn't kick them out from the program before it even began.

"You're fine, mate!" exclaimed the man, grinning at Draco. "It happens, and you're not the first to want to get a sneak peek. In fact, you may not be the last one tonight. You're not planning on stealing any, are you?" the man questioned, getting serious once more.

"No! Absolutely not, and I'll make sure my son doesn't take any either. He's been looking forward to this."

"Great!" The man stepped towards Draco and extended a hand. "Charlie Weasley. I work here, and you'll meet me _officially_ in the morning." Charlie winked at Draco, causing Draco to blush.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco shook Charlie's hand, ignoring the strange sensations that coursed through his arm.

"Ahh, I knew you looked familiar. My family's told me a lot about you."

Draco's blush deepened. "Nothing good, I imagine. I treated them like shit." He looked down at the ground, kicking the dirt up under his shoe.

"You were a right prat. Big deal," Charlie replied, shrugging. "That was a long time ago, and water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. You're not a prat now, are you?"

"I try not to be," Draco answered, grinning at Charlie.

"All you can do. Look, you gotta get outta here before I get in trouble, but since you're already here, follow me."

Charlie stepped towards the sleeping dragons, beckoning Draco to follow. Draco swallowed hard, throwing caution to the wind.

"Come closer." Charlie chuckled, sensing Draco's fear. "They don't bite. Well, they nip, but it's not painful."

He tossed a pair of long gloves to Draco who donned them without hesitation. A minute later, Charlie placed a sleeping dragon in Draco's arms. "Stay still, and you'll be fine. Little Finney sleeps through just about anything."

Draco cradled Finney for a few minutes, the tiny dragon's gentle snores lulling him to sleep.

"Come on. Let's get you back. You'll want to be well-rested come morning."

"Yes." Draco reluctantly handed Finney back to Charlie and followed him to his Jeep.

"Sleep well. See you in the morning, Draco."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Don't worry about it!" called Charlie as he sped off into the night.

Draco crawled back into his bed and fell asleep instantly, a grin on his face and warmth in his heart.

xxx

The next morning, Draco tried to calm his excitement and nerves as he and Scorpius prepared for their first day. After breakfast, they met with the rest of the volunteers in the hotel lobby and boarded the bus for a short drive to the sanctuary.

An elderly gentleman guided them to a small auditorium where the dragon trainers gathered. After an abbreviated discussion of what they'd see and do, it came time for them to split up into groups for the rotations.

"It's easier to learn in the field," explained Elena, the head trainer. "Up first is Charlie Weasley. You'll spend a few days with him and the baby dragons. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Elena and Charlie glanced at the group, knowing that most preferred to work with the big dragons because the babies required extra care. Charlie caught a shock of platinum blond hair out the corner of his eye and winked. Draco squirmed in his seat, missing how Charlie bit his lip to stop a grin from spreading across his face.

"How about you two?" Charlie addressed Draco. Scorpius made to reply, requesting to work with anything other than the babies, but Draco answered for them.

"We'll do it," he answered as smoothly as he could. He fanned his face with his paperwork, hoping his face wasn't bright red.

"Excellent! Thank you," called Charlie. "We need a couple more. Any takers?"

Draco's brow furrowed, and he had absolutely no idea why he wanted no one else to work with Charlie.

"I wanted to work with the _Hungarian Horntails_ or the _Chinese Fireballs_ ," complained Scorpius as they followed Charlie to the nursery.

"Keep an open mind, Scorpius," sighed Draco. "You might enjoy it. We'll get to work with the others later."

"You sure you don't want to lead the way?" Charlie whispered into Draco's ear as he walked to the front of the group. Draco shook his head, grinding his teeth as Charlie's broad shoulders brushed against his. Something about Charlie threw Draco off-balance, and he didn't like it one bit.

They approached the babies who begged for food. Charlie asked Draco and Scorpius to feed them. Draco squirmed as Charlie placed a piece of bloody meat into his palm. "They won't eat it off the gloves," explained Charlie, shrugging as he gave Scorpius a few pieces. Scorpius took to the task, feeding the meat to the dragons gathered by him.

"C'mon, Draco. They're hungry," Charlie encouraged, cocking his head towards the dragons that waited at Draco's feet. Draco bent down and was nipped by an overzealous baby. Draco winced, trying not to look pained as the blood trickled down his finger. Blood made him woozy, and the last thing he wanted was to pass out in front of Charlie or Scorpius.

"Scorpius, please get Elena. She's in the enclosure next door. She'll take over while I get Draco patched up."

"Up here." Charlie patted the examining room table in their tiny medical room.

 _A few months to live._

 _A year at best._

 _A few months to live._

 _A year at best._

Unexpected tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and he brushed them away, hoping Charlie hadn't noticed.

"You're fine," soothed Charlie. "I got bit my first week by a little one. She dug her teeth in, and I sobbed like a baby! You're doing much better than me!"

Draco reluctantly sat on the table. Charlie cupped Draco's hand and examined his finger for any breaks. Satisfied there were none, he healed it with a quick spell.

"You're all set. And, I'm sorry. I should have told you that Spike gets a little excited at feeding times." Charlie smiled sheepishly, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.

"A little excited?" Draco replied, smiling back at Charlie.

With that, he followed Charlie back to the babies and completed the lesson without further incident.

xxx

By the luck of the draw, Draco and Scorpius spent most of their lessons with Charlie, progressing from the baby dragons to the larger ones. Scorpius had taken to it, and as per Charlie, seemed like a natural. He proved to be popular with the other children and socialised with them in his free time.

At first, Draco rebuffed Charlie's invitations to spend time outside of the reserve, but something about the burly redhead made him say yes every single time. Their friendship slowly blossomed, and while Draco enjoyed it, his feelings for Charlie confused him.

 _Am I developing a crush on him? I felt this way around Astoria when we first met. I've only ever liked women. We're just friends, right? These outings aren't dates. Why would I want to start anything with anyone if I've only got a year at best to live?_

Sighing, Draco smoothed the invisible wrinkles from his jumper and stepped outside. Charlie walked up the gravel driveway, a worn broomstick in his hand. "Ready? I just checked on Ossy, and her eggs should hatch before nightfall."

Draco gulped, realising that Charlie had only brought one broom.

"Are you okay riding with me? Ossy gets a little testy when multiple people show up, so hopefully, she'll think we're one."

"If you say so," Draco replied, hoping that the Common Welsh Green was as subdued as Charlie had described.

"Front or back? I can steer it either way."

"I have a choice?" Draco quirked an eyebrow up at Charlie. Charlie nodded, tapping his foot. "Front."

Draco climbed onto the broom, and Charlie settled in behind him, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. As they flew, Draco tried to ignore how comfortable he felt pressed against Charlie's chest.

"It's gorgeous up here," Draco commented as he watched the first rays of the sunset over the mountains. He nibbled on the sandwiches Charlie had prepared for them, enjoying the beauty of their secluded surroundings.

"It really is. Sometimes, I come up here to get away, even if there isn't a Welshie to check on."

"Understandable."

They'd fallen into a steady conversation while they waited for Ossy's eggs to hatch, discussing almost anything. Draco appreciated how Charlie didn't judge him or have any preconceived notions about him, despite what his siblings had told him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Draco blurted. Charlie turned to Draco, confusion writ on his face. "Ron and Ginny must have told you how _nasty_ I was to them."

"Like I said before, water under the bridge. You've got to let it go. I get to know someone before I form an opinion."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, Scorpius's got an offer to come work at the sanctuary when he graduates," Charlie commented, switching the conversation. "He's impressed Elena and the rest of the crew. We're planning on telling him on the last day."

"He'll love that!" exclaimed Draco, pleased at Scorpius's accomplishments. "Please remind him that he must graduate first."

"Of course!"

A comfortable silence fell over them, and they finished the rest of their sandwiches while watching the sunset. An egg cracking called their attention, and they rushed back to the nest.

"Once one goes, the others follow. Make sure you grab 'em tight. They're going to be slippery," Charlie instructed, donning a pair of thick leather gloves. He tossed a pair to Draco. "Here we go!"

Draco watched in awe as a tiny beak poked out of the egg. The dragon sounded like a baby bird as it snapped its beak repeatedly, inhaling all the air it could get.

"Now, you might be tempted to help him along, but let him get out on his own."

"You know it's a male?"

"Yes. You can tell by the egg's weight and colour. See how that one over there's slightly darker? That's the female."

A few minutes later, the dragon, frustrated with being trapped, burst through the egg and gave a little roar, demanding Draco and Charlie's attention.

"Now, place some food, and he'll come. After he's fed, guide him to the carrier. He won't like this and will scream, but we've got to take him to the nursery."

"Got it!" Draco did as Charlie instructed and soon, Ossy's litter of four dragons nestled in their carrier. Charlie tied it to the back of his broom, and they took off into the night.

xxx

An hour later, they returned to the sanctuary and helped the babies settle into the nursery after their preliminary health checks.

"Ossy and other Welshies are strange in that they have no desire to mother their young until they're a bit older. So, they'll stay here with Onenth until Ossy's ready for 'em."

Draco nodded, unwilling to part with their young charges. Draco finally pulled away at Charlie's instance and patted the head of the first one he helped.

"Thanks again." Draco stepped out of Charlie's Jeep and gave him a long look.

Charlie blushed. "It's all good. Have a good night. See you tomorrow," he answered, trying to downplay his happiness.

"Stay? Scorpius's out for the night, and I'm sure you're exhausted from traveling."

Charlie's face turned a shade darker, and he swallowed hard. He nodded, gripping onto the steering wheel as he drove to the parking lot. He shut off the ignition with shaky hands. Could Draco like him back? Charlie had grown fond of him, much to his surprise.

"I'll take the couch," Charlie insisted as they stepped into Draco's suite. _It's for the best. I don't even know if he likes me. We're just friends, right?_

"If you insist," Draco replied, handing him a set of blankets and a pillow. Charlie nodded and yawned. He lifted his arms, his shirt inching up to reveal a toned abdomen.

"Good night." Draco turned to look at Charlie one last time before he entered the bedroom.

xxx

"NO! DON'T! RODOLPHUS, NO!" A jet of purple light sped towards Draco, and he collapsed.

Charlie threw off the blankets and rushed into the bedroom where Draco withered in the sheets tangled between his legs. "Draco, wake up!" He stood over Draco and shook his shoulders.

"PLEASE RODOLPHUS - STOP!"

Charlie shook Draco harder, and he finally awoke, startled to see Charlie above him. "It felt real," sobbed Draco, not caring if Charlie saw him cry.

"I understand, and I'm sorry." Charlie pulled Draco towards him and rested Draco's head on his chest. He ran a gentle hand down Draco's back, hoping to soothe him. Charlie's soft touch only made Draco cry harder. He didn't deserve Charlie's kindness.

"Don't be," Draco muttered through his tears. "I brought it upon myself."

Charlie's curiosity piqued, but he decided not to ask.

"You're safe, Draco. You're safe. Nothing and no one's going to get you here. Plus, if they try, we've got a shitload of dragons we can unleash on their asses. They like you, and they'll protect you." _I like you. I'll protect you._

Draco smiled into Charlie's chest, relaxing as Charlie's body heat warmed him. Charlie held him until his tears subsided and tucked him back into bed. As he turned to leave, a piece of parchment near Draco caught Charlie's attention, and he tugged it out from underneath him.

Charlie scanned the parchment, his eyes growing wider with each word he read. He took the papers and tried to settle back into the couch. However, he couldn't get the words out of his mind.

 _Cancer. A few months to live. A year at best. Muggle treatment recommended. Patient vehemently refused treatment._

How could Draco have kept something this serious from him? Didn't Draco trust him? Why didn't Draco want help?

Charlie tossed and turned, thinking how he'd handle it. Perhaps it wasn't too late for Draco.

xxx

The following morning Draco woke and felt for the parchments. He scanned every inch of the bed, even pulling it from the wall.

"Where are they?" Draco pulled his hair in frustration, searching for a few minutes until it dawned upon him. Charlie woke him up from his nightmare and held him until he fell asleep. He threw a robe over his pyjamas and strode into the living room.

"Did you want to tell me about this?" demanded Charlie, flinging the parchments on the coffee table. He glared at Draco, his eyes bloodshot. "Why'd you hide this from me?" he questioned, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Those weren't yours to take," Draco spat, bristling at Charlie's words. "My _cancer_ is _none_ of your business."

"I'm not supposed to care that you're _dying_ because you're too much of a coward to do something about it?"

"I'm not a coward!"

Charlie broke their eye contact, tears welling in his eyes. "Why won't you get treated?" Charlie crafted Draco's reply in his head - a biting retort spewing his hatred for Muggles.

"It's none of your business," Draco repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't get it, okay?"

"Please tell me. Help me understand," begged Charlie, turning back to look at Draco. Draco's heart broke at the tears that ran down Charlie's face. Charlie patted the space next to him.

"Tori's sister Daphne gave birth to her first child in a Muggle hospital," Draco began, taking a seat. He closed his eyes and recalled the painful memory. "We were in Muggle London when her water broke. She was in labour for several hours, so I wandered around the hospital. The machines terrified me."

"Is that it? You're scared of some machines?"

"Her baby died," Draco whispered, opening his eyes. "The doctors tried to save her, but it wasn't enough. If Daphne's baby didn't make it, what's to say I will?"

"Draco, what happened to Daphne's baby and your cancer are two different things. The Healer said the survival rate is high. Don't you want to fight it?"

Draco shook his head and stood up, unwilling to be around Charlie any longer.

"You're giving up? What about Scorpius? What's going to happen to him? Who will take care of him? He lost his mother, and he's going to lose you too."

"Someone will take care of him."

"That someone should be you!" exclaimed Charlie, running a hand through his hair. "I can't do this. I can't watch someone I care about throw his life away."

"You care about me?" questioned Draco, taken aback by Charlie's unexpected confession.

"Yes, I _like_ you, Draco. I like you _a_ _lot_."

"You _like_ me?"

"Stop making me repeat it. I like you, but clearly, you mustn't care about me if you're willing to throw your life away."

"Why didn't you say anything? Were all those outings dates?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, shrugging. "Honestly, I was happy being single. I'm not good at sharing how I feel and what I think. Something about _you_ changed my mind, and I wanted to try. I didn't tell you because I wanted to take it slow. You lost your wife, and I don't know how you feel."

"I like you," admitted Draco. "But, I can't do this. I can't get the Muggle treatment. I won't, and you shouldn't be with me anyway. You deserve someone better, Charlie."

"Is that your final answer?"

Draco nodded.

Charlie sighed and left, not turning back to look at Draco. Draco ran into the bedroom and flung himself onto the bed.

"It's for the best," he whispered after he'd shed all the tears he had left.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Scorpius the following morning. He'd looked forward to his visit with the Hungarian Horntail and couldn't wait to impress Charlie with his knowledge.

"A family thing came up." Elena cast a pointed look at Draco and placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "I'm leading your final lessons." Scorpius's face fell, but he perked up once Elena led him to the dragons' enclosure.

Draco hardly paid attention to the lesson, nearly getting bitten by the Horntail as he failed to follow Elena's instruction. He couldn't get over how hurt Charlie had been at his deception. Worse of all, his symptoms, which had eased since he'd been in the redhead's presence, returned as if to punish him for his stupidity.

Thankfully, the remaining lessons passed without issue, and as Charlie mentioned, the staff extended an offer to Scorpius to join them when he graduated. Draco's heart broke once more, knowing that Charlie should have been there to bestow Scorpius the honor.

xxx

"I can't believe he'd throw away his life," Charlie muttered. His finger circled the lip of his teacup. He returned home, seeking his mum's comfort. To his surprise, she hardly flinched when he told her he'd fallen for Draco.

"He's grown up," Molly observed, pulling Charlie into her arms. "Albus is close friends with Scorpius and has nothing but positive things to say about him."

"Even so, how can he abandon Scorpius?"

"I don't know, Charlie. You're going to have to accept the fact that sometimes we can't save everyone," sighed Molly, shaking her head. "You can't force Draco to get help. He's got to decide that on his own. All you can do is be there for him if he needs you."

"You're right."

"I know. Finish your tea and go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Charlie did as she asked, trying to push Draco from his mind.

xxx

Draco returned to England, his heart heavier than ever. He wasn't looking forward to spending time alone in his London townhome. He didn't want to return to his tedious job at the Ministry. He missed Charlie and the dragons. What'd they name the babies he'd helped secure? Had Ossy returned for them? Thankfully Scorpius had remained oblivious to everything that happened. Draco briefly feared that Charlie would share his secret.

 _A few months left to live._

 _You're giving up because you're scared?_

 _A year at best._

 _Why did you keep this from me?_

 _A few months left to live._

 _I like you._

 _A year at best._

 _I like you a lot, but I won't watch you throw your life away._

Three months later, Draco stood outside Elena's flat. "Where's Charlie?"

"I'm not sure."

"I see. Sorry to have disturbed you." Draco turned to leave.

"You put him through the wringer, you know," Elena blurted. Draco turned back and looked at her. "He wasn't the same when he returned. I figured you two had gotten into a fight."

Draco nodded. "I'm trying to fix it."

"Please! We need him back."

"I'll do what I can," promised Draco as he Apparated into the night.

Draco sprinted up the path to the Burrow and rapped on the door. Molly greeted him, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello, Draco," she greeted, pulling him into a hug. She flashed him a knowing smile.

"Is Charlie here?"

"You missed him by a few days. He went to see Bill at Shell Cottage."

"I see. How do I get there?"

"Sorry, but Charlie's not here," Bill apologised. "He flew home a few days ago. He should be home later tonight or tomorrow morning. If you leave now, you'll beat him."

"Thank you!"

"Don't hurt him, okay?"

"I won't. I'll never hurt Charlie again."

xxx

Draco returned to Charlie's flat, dizzy from all the Apparition. He sat on the front stoop and rested his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco's head snapped up, and his heart pounded in his chest. "I owe you an apology," he began, suddenly at a loss for words. Charlie's long red hair hung loosely around his shoulders, and Draco caught a glimpse of his tanned chest through his white shirt.

"Damn right you do." Charlie stepped closer, resisting the urge to pull Draco into his arms.

Draco stood and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. He lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Charlie. "I thought about what you said, and you're right. It's not fair to leave Scorpius without a father, so I'm going to fight."

"Good."

Draco inched forward, summoning all his courage. "I want to fight for _you_ too. If you'll still have me."

Charlie was silent for a moment, blown away by Draco's words. "Yes, Draco. I will have you," he breathed, placing his hands on Draco's hips.

Draco lowered his head slowly, giving Charlie time to change his mind. He counted all the freckles that dotted Charlie's nose and cheeks. The glow of the moonlight shone off Charlie's bright blue eyes.

Their tender kiss took Draco's breath away and made his knees weak.

"I'd do anything for you. You know I'll take care of you," Charlie whispered against Draco's lips when they broke apart. Draco nodded, returning his lips to Charlie's. "Let's continue this inside," Charlie suggested, pulling away. "It's freezing."

xxx

"Good morning." Charlie squeezed Draco's hand, pushing the St. Thomas' Hospital identification bracelet up Draco's wrist. "The doctors said the surgery went well. It took a while to get you sedated though." Charlie lifted a cup of water to Draco's mouth and placed the straw between his lips.

"Morning," croaked Draco, squeezing Charlie's hand.

"I got you a gift," Charlie began, rummaging through the bags at his feet. He placed a stuffed green dragon on Draco's lap. "Since I can't bring a real one in here."

"You're the best."

Charlie chuckled and rested his head against Draco's side. Draco smiled, happy that he'd decide to fight for his life, and with Charlie beside him, he felt like he could conquer anything.

* * *

Word Count: 6451

Written for the following at Hogwarts

Sophie's Tearoom - Afternoon Tea Month: salmon asparagus quiche: (character) Charlie Weasley

Fortnightly Debate Club: Debate Two: Trio Era v. Marauder Era #4. Character - Draco Malfoy.

Fortnightly Challenges: Snape Appreciation: Shelf 2 #5 - Draught of Peace - Write a post-war fic.

[Summer] Seasonal Challenges Thread:

\- Seasonal Summer Prompts (word) vacation.

\- Seasonal Flowers Foxglove (word) - heart.

\- Shay's Musical Challenge #22 - Miss Saigon - Write your notp.

\- Gryffindor Challenge Easy Characters - Charlie Weasley.

\- Star Chart - July 27, 2018: (emotion) anger.

Writing Club:

\- Characters Appreciation #17 (word) apology.

\- Disney S3: Write about someone flying, be it on brooms or anything else.

\- Cookie's Crafty Corner - Beginner Projects: Scarf. Word set: freezing, gift, sharing, wonky, comfort.

\- Book Club - Luke: (dialogue) "You know I'll take care of you.", (location) hotel room, (word) sedated and (trait) family oriented.

\- Showtime 14. Tomorrow is a Latter Day - (dialogue) "I'd do anything for you."

\- Amber's Attic - Tattoos 6 (Compass): Write about someone finding their way (literally or figuratively).

\- Buttons: D5. "You don't get it, okay?" and W3. Freckles

\- Ami's Audio Admirations 14. On Air - Prompt Set - (colour) red, (setting) at night, (word) glow.

\- Em's Emporium 7. Laura (pairing) Draco x Charlie.

\- Lo's Lowdown D5 "You're going to have to accept the fact that sometimes we can't save everyone."

\- Bex's Bazaar. Fun Facts About Elephants 1: Write about a large event in someone's life.

\- Film Festival: 45 (Emotion) embarrassed and 59 (word) deception.

Also submitted for:

\- The Insane House Challenge: #381 ebullience (bubbling enthusiasm)

\- #365 Prompt Challenge: #70 Creature - Dragon.

\- Resolutions Challenge: #4. 15/50 stories written in 2018, #16. Write a fic set in the Next-Gen era, and #67. Write a gift fic for a Hufflepuff.

\- Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC #8: Write about a character being grateful for another character in their life.


End file.
